


On The Edge Of Magic

by Nevanna



Category: Gargoyles (TV), Magic ex Libris - Jim C. Hines
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa meets a teenage girl who somehow doesn't fear the strangeness of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Beccadg as part of Represent Fest. It takes place many years before the events of _Libriomancer_.

When she first arrived at the hospital, Nidhi Shah insisted that her attackers had been flying. 

As she stood over the girl’s hospital bed, Elisa could only imagine what the paramedics and doctors must have thought of that. “Your parents will be here soon,” she said. “I’ll want to talk to all of you together.”

“They’re not going to believe me,” Nidhi said. Her long black hair had come loose from its braid, and her skin was bruised darker in places. “They’re going to think that someone drugged me, or that I hit my head, just like everyone else thought.”

“You'll have to figure out what you want to tell them.” Elisa leaned forward. “Some people aren’t ready to deal with how strange this city really is.” Sometimes she didn’t blame them. Human crime was horrifying enough without bringing immortals or vengeful gargoyles into it. “Or the rest of the world.”

The last thing she expected to hear from Nidhi was, “ _I’m_ ready.”

“We’ll see.” Afterward, Elisa wondered whether she had handled this right, or whether she should have pretended that there was no magic hovering on the edges of their lives. She wondered whether Nidhi ever encountered that magic again, and whether she regretted her words, or her resolve. “Right now, I’ll do everything I can to find whoever or _whatever_ was responsible for this.”


End file.
